Dog Years
by DQ Adventures
Summary: It's Jake's birthday and Jake is expecting to have the best day of his life. But then, he starts having the worst luck possible. Jake tries to ignore it, but the bad luck streak just keeps getting worse. That's when Finn and Jake come in contact with a spirit who could help. But is this all what it seems?


Dog Years

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

Jake: Finn…Finn!

(Finn wakes up)

Finn: Huh? What?

Jake: Finn, come on. Wake up, man.

Finn: What? What's up, man?

Jake: Finn, come on. We gotta hurry.

Finn: What's goin' on?

Jake: I accidentally started a fire and now it's growin' fast!

Finn: Say what?!

Jake: I know. I was just tryin' to fix me up some eggs. And then it goes all Ka-Bam!

Finn: Alright, man. We really have to stop this!

Jake: Yeah! So come on. Take this bucket…

(Jake gives Finn a bucket)

Jake: …fill that thing with water, we'll douse that fire.

(Finn looks inside the bucket)

Finn: Jake, this bucket's already filled up.

Jake: Oh, alright. Well, come on, man!

(Jake goes down the bedroom ladder)

(Finn follows Jake down the ladder)

(Finn discovers there's no fire)

Finn: What?

(The is a sound from the bucket)

(Finn looks inside the bucket)

(Water splashes in Finn's face)

Jake: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finn: Ah, what?

Jake: Ah, yeah. And my "Prank Finn" streak continues on. No one will ever prank this dog!

Finn: (pfft) I'm gonna get you back, man.

Jake: Yeah, right. O.K. Now's the real reason why I got you down here is to remind you it's ma' birthday.

Finn: Oh, yeah, dog. Happy Birthday, buddy.

Jake: Thanks buddy.

Finn: (gasps) Jake, look out!

(A frying pan is flying towards Jake)

(Finn takes Jake down)

Jake: What the heck?

Finn: Dude, that just came out of nowhere.

Jake: Well (panting) whatever. That's nothin' now. Let's just go to the Candy Kingdom.

(Jake falls down the living room ladder)

(Jake lands on his head)

Finn: Jake!

(Finn runs over to Jake)

Finn: Dude, you O.K.?!

Jake: Uuuuuugh…..Yeah. I'm cool, man.

Finn: You sure?

Jake: Yeah. Listen let's just get a move on.

(Jake holds the door knob)

(Jake gets electrocuted)

Jake: AAAAAAAAAA!

Finn: Holy shoot!

(Finn runs over to Jake)

Jake: Man, what's goin' on with me today?

Finn: Well, let's get the math outta here before somethin' else happens.

Jake: Got it.

(Finn and Jake leave the treehouse)

(Scene #2: Candy Kingdom)

Jake: Uuuuuugh…..

Finn: Dude, you sure your good? You've seriously been having a real streak of bad luck lately.

Jake: Ha! All that stuff was nothin'. Really man, I'm fine.

Princess Bubblegum: Hey, guys. What's up?

Finn: Oh, hey Princess. We just here 'cause Jake wants to spend his birthday with Lady Rainicorn.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh…..Well first I'd like to say Happy Birthday to you, Jake.

Jake: Thanks PB.

Princess Bubblegum: But also, I'm afraid to say that I can't find Lady anywhere.

Finn and Jake: What?

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. I haven't seen her since this morning.

Jake: Well, can me and Finn help?

Princess Bubblegum: 'Nah. It's fine. I already have search party looking for here right now.

Jake: (sigh) Well, I hope she's alright.

Princess Bubblegum: …..Yeah. Me too.

Jake: Well, no big deal. I invited Lady to my party later. She'll be there.

Finn: Hmmm…..Well later, PB. Good luck on findin' LR.

Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, guys.

(Peppermint Butler walks to Princess Bubblegum with a case of fire ants)

Peppermint Butler: Princess, I have successfully collected enough fire beetles for the bug sanctuary.

Princess Bubblegum: Great. Just set them on the table.

Peppermint Butler: What was that?

(Peppermint Butler then trips on a lump in a carpet)

Peppermint Butler: Ooops!

(The fire beetles fly out of the case and land on Jake)

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAA! Fire beetles all around my bod!

Finn: I'll get em' man!

Jake: Just hurry and em' off, man!

(Scene #3: Treehouse)

(Finn and Jake enter the living room)

Finn: How you feelin' buddy?

Jake: I'm O.K. It was a good thing that DP said the fire beetles didn't give me enough poison to kill me.

Finn: Yeah. So everything's good.

Jake: 'Nah, man.

Finn: What?

Jake: When those fire beetles were chewin' on every part of my skin, I actually thought that maybe my luck is goin' down.

Finn: I told you.

(A figure laughs)

Jake: What was that?

(A spirit appears in front of Finn and Jake)

Finn: What the heck are you?

Jake: And what you doin' in our house?

Spirit: I am the keeper of Jake the Dog's luck.

Jake: So you're the butt doin' this stuff to me?!

(Jake charges at the spirit)

(The spirit strikes a posse at Jake)

(Jake trips over Beemo)

Spirit: Listen to me, dog. For your streak of bad luck is penalty.

Jake: What? What have I done?

Spirit: You have broken the rule of an increase of practical jokes. Or what you may call "pranks".

Jake: You mean I, almost got wacked by a frying pan, nearly busted my head open, and got covered with fire beetles 'cause I've done to many pranks.

Spirit: Yes. Most of your luck has been used by all of the attempts to make jokes upon others.

Finn: What? So, how long are you just going to keep cursing Jake? 'Till the end of the day, maybe?

Spirit: No. Jake has nearly lost all of his luck. And he may not ever get it again. So, I might have to keep cursing him for the rest of his life.

Jake: What?!

Finn: Can he do anything to reverse it?

Spirit: The only way that Jake could possibly reverse his luck is to perform a ritual where his last prank was made.

Jake: That's here. So what do we do?

Spirit: Jake. You stand here. Finn you stand aside.

(The spirit eventually makes a barrier around him and Jake)

Jake: Uhhh…..What's goin' on?

Spirit: Now you must swear to follow all methods. No question asked.

Jake: I totally swear. Now let's get this curse off of me.

Spirit: Now Jake. Your first task is to become very calm.

(Jake sits down and closes his eyes)

Jake: Now what?

Spirit: Now tell me who is the one who means the world to you.

Jake: That guy…is Finn.

Spirit: Now you must get Finn and sacrifice him to the 63rd dead-world.

Jake: What?!

Spirit: No questioning the regain method.

Jake: There ain't no way, I'm killin' Finn.

Spirit: You must!

Jake: No!

(The spirit gets furious and grows into a towering monster)

(The spirit breaks through the barrier)

Finn: Holy stuff!

Jake: Let me go!

Finn: Jake, what the junk happened?!

Jake: I got it jacked off, man. Help me take him down!

(Finn takes out his sword and charges at the spirit)

(The spirit raises its hand and makes Finn levitate)

Spirit: I am going to transport Finn to the 63rd dead-world.

Jake: (sigh) Sorry, Finn. I want you to know that you're my bro here and from Glob's realm.

Spirit: Now I shall say one thing before so.

Jake: Just say it.

Spirit: (Marceline's voice) Happy Birthday, Jake.

Jake: What the?

(The spirit transforms into Marceline)

Jake: Marceline?!

Finn: Ha! Ha!

(Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn and other Candy citizens come out)

Candy People: Happy Birthday!

Jake: Alright. Seriously, what's goin' on?

Finn: I got you, bro. Ooooooh yeah.

Jake: What?

(Marceline lets Finn and Jake down)

Finn: Don't you get it? I pranked you this time.

Jake: No way.

Finn: Yeah. The frying pan, you tripping down the ladder. I even asked Marceline to come over and scare you.

Jake: Dang…..Even the fire beetles.

Finn: Nope. That part was just bad luck.

Jake: No. No. No more talkin' about luck, O.K. I'm just….really exhausted.

Finn: 'Nah. You're just bummed that I ended your streak.

Jake: (pfft) Yeah right. I'll get it back. Just you wait. But now, let's party.

(Everyone starts dancing)

(Eventually)

Jake: Hey, Finn. Come over, here.

(Finn walks over to Jake)

Finn: S'up, Jake?

Jake: I want you to check this out.

(Finn looks around)

Finn: Check out what?

Jake: Close your eyes.

(Finn closes his eyes)

(Jake farts in Finn's face)

Finn: Uuuugh (coughs)

Jake: Ha! Ha! And "Prank Finn" streak prevails.

Finn: Jake!

The End


End file.
